Pretty Face
by Illusions Industry
Summary: Sur la chanson de Pretty Face de Roch Voisine. PirikaxTaoRen. One shot. Uniquement du point de vue de Pirika.


Je viens de finir de voir le premier coffret de Shaman King et j'avais vraiment envie de faire une petite fic ultra courte sur ces deux là. Je rassure donc ceux qui lisent Orgeuil et Sentiments je vais continuer promis ;).

En tout cas je ne comprends pas que si peu de personnes aient remarqué ce couple là . Ils sont un peu comme Kaiba et Shizuka d'ailleurs.

C'est court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira .

Pretty Face ne m'appartient pas. C'est une magnifique chanson de Roch Voisine . Pas plus que Shaman King (même si j'aimerais bien lol).

* * *

**Pretty Face**

_Pretty Face_

_Leather and lace_

_Toi qui m'ignores moi qui t'aimes encore_

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleutés laissa son regard couler sur celui qui était assis auprés de son frère tandis qu' une moue adorable se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Quand il l'avait vu Yoh avait dit qu'elle était jolie. Quand à Ruy ça avait été evident.

Et lui? Rien.

Il n'était pas normal.

Pirika soupira. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon. Elle était là pour son frère adoré, pour qu'il s'entraine et qu'il devienne le Shaman King. Pour sauver les koropockles, pour aider la Nature.

Et voilà c'était reparti: son frère et lui se chamaillait encore.

« Maitre Ren est un peu plus heureux. »

La voix de Bason poppa entre Pirika et Anna. La jeune ainu tourna un visage surpris vers le fantôme.

« Et ça donne quoi quand il est vraiment heureux? Il arrive à sourire? »

Bason sembla attristé par ses paroles et tandis que les garçons sortaient tout en se chamaillant, il commença à raconter les difficultés de son maître.

« On s'en fiche. » fit Anna doctement en se levant.

« Basonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn » hurla la voix de Tao Ren.

Pirika regarda l'esprit s'envoler à l'appel de son maître. Elle ne pensait pas que Ren ait eu une famille pareil.

« Tu étais au courant Anna? »

« Tu crois que ton frère est allé le chercher en Chine pourquoi? » répliqua sans aucune émotion la jeune blonde.

_Pretty eyes_

_Pretty smile_

_Jamais un démon n'a eu si beau corps_

Pirika regarda Yoh, Horo, Ren et Manta se courir les un après les autres. A bien y regarder Bason avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de plus leger dans les mouvements de Ren. Quelque chose de moins douloureux dans son regard.

Des yeux aux reflets si dorés qu'il était difficile de ne pas être ébloui.

Ren sentit qu'on le regardait et tourna son visage suspicieux vers l'endroit concerné. Il parut un peu surpris de ne voir qu'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux et au regard bleutés. De ne voir que la petite sœur d'Horo.

Pirika détourna rapidement la tête, un peu génée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Et des mois plus tard, elle su que c'était là que tout avait commencé.

_Avec tes yeux__  
Tu peux si tu veux  
A coups de douceur chaviré mon cœur_

Pirika n'avait vu Ren sourire qu'une seule fois. Lors de son départ pour la Chine. Miss Jun et lui repartait un temps dans leur famille et elle, comme une idiote, s'était mise à pleurer de manière dramatique. Horo n'avait rien dit. Depuis la résurection de Ren, la relation qu'il entretenait avec le garçon aux cheveux violine, était intense: ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir leurs sangs mélangés: ils étaient maintenant comme des frères.

Horo, Yoh, Manta, Ryu et Ren. Ils étaient une Force. Un Esprit. Une Unité.

Ren avait eu un sourire presque timide en voyant Pirika pleurer à si chaudes larmes à l'aéroport.

« Cesse de pleurer, ça me fait mal à la tête. » avait-il dit.

Mais le reproche sonnait faux avec la douceur qu'il avait glissé dans ses yeux. Le reproche sonnait faux quand il avait déposé un baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller.

_Dans la nuit  
Je reprends vie  
Dans ton regard  
C'est chaque fois un nouveau départ_

Pirika avait attendue. Horo et elle rendait souvent visite à Yoh et Anna. Manta avait fini par grandir un peu mais cela faisait longtemps qu'on le mesurait uniquement à la taille de ses actes et pour ceci il était parfois plus grand qu'eux tous réunis.

Ruy cherchait toujours sa « best place » et Tamao semblait aller au-delà de sa tocade pour le shaman king.

Et Pirika attendait toujours. Les jours se firent semaines et les semaines des mois. Pour passer le temps elle faisait subir à Horo et Yoh avec la complicité d'Anna les pires entraînements qui soient.

_Et après tout  
On dira ce qu'on veut de nous  
Si on s'aime de travers  
C'est quand même mieux  
Que tous les deux solitaires_

Puis il revint. Sans prevenir. Typique Tao Ren.

C'est elle qui le vit en premier. Elle était en train d'étendre le linge tandis que Yoh et Horo faisaient des pompes sous l'œil attentif d'Anna. Manta et Ruy préparait le déjeuner.

Ses reflets violines et sa mèche en pointe. Ses vêtements coupés droit épousant chacun de ses muscles. Son sourire arrogant. Ses sandales noires qu'elle trouvait amusantes. Des larmes poppérent au coin de ses yeux et elle ne s'en embarrassa pas: elle était connu pour son émotivité.

« Ren-Kun! » fit-elle en guise d'acceuil en se jetant dans ses bras.

_Anything  
Any place  
Amoureux fous de désir et d'ivresse_

Ses joues s'étaient legerment colorés sous l'impact et Pirika respira avec une joie sans borne l'odeur de celui qu'elle savait aimer. Ca la prenait là: au ventre et ça remontait tout le long de sa poitrine. C'était presque trop à supporter.

« Ren-Kun je croyais que tu nous avais oublié! »

_Looking fine  
Down the line  
Tant pis pour l'amour ou bien ce qu'il en reste  
Entre nous  
C'est pas tabou  
Je saurai te retrouver n'importe o  
Sur la terre  
Comme en enfer  
Y a ton regard  
Et chaque fois un nouveau départ._

Tao Ren arqua le sourcil sous le reproche tandis que le reste du groupe, attiré par les cris, arrivaient. Tous souhaitèrent la bienvenue au shaman et le repas fut joyeux. C'était bon de retrouver cette ambiance là et Pirika n'avait pas quitté Tao Ren. Elle était trop heureuse de le retrouver enfin. Plusieurs fois il avait tourné son regard doré vers elle de manière un peu étrange.

_Avec tes yeux  
Tu peux si tu veux  
A coups de douceurs "chavirer mon cœur"  
Sur la terre  
Comme en enfer... I don't care !_

Tout le monde était parti se coucher excepté lui. Il regardait les étoiles, ses pensées restant imperméables. Pirika était venu le rejoindre. Le moyen de faire autrement lorsque tout son être était rattaché à lui?

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, il avait juste pris sa main dans la sienne en continuant à fixer les étoiles.

« Ren-Kun? » avait-elle dit doucement.

Pas de réponses.

_Et après tout  
On dira ce qu'on veut de nous  
Si on s'aime de travers  
C'est quand même mieux  
Que tous les deux solitaires_

Elle avait posé son doux visage contre son épaule, se relaxant prés de lui, son odeur la réconfortant, sa chaleur la sécurisant. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je suis revenu Pirika-Chan. »

Pirika eut un sourire amoureux en entendant les battements calmes et réguliers du shaman tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Elle était à lui.

_Ils n'auront qu'à s'y faire  
Car après tout  
On dira ce qu'on veut de nous  
Si on s'aime de travers  
C'est quand même mieux  
Qu'être malheureux  
Tous les deux solitaires  
Tous les deux solitaires  
I don't care._


End file.
